


标本

by Narikso



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 补档R18G六月→琲世，各方面





	标本

**Author's Note:**

> 补档  
R18G  
六月→琲世，各方面

六月透没有想到事情会变成这样。

她的老师佐佐木琲世正像具尸体般躺在床上，头顶的黑发散在枕头上，过长白发刘海贴在他的额头，发梢钻进了黑漆漆的眼窝里。

那里曾经有这个世界上最清澈的眼睛，不过随着手指的抠挖，逐渐从安全的位置脱离，六月记得手掌包裹着温热的眼球的触感，那种感觉无比美妙，令她着迷。

耳边曾经传来佐佐木琲世凄厉的惨叫，但是六月充耳不闻，她如获至宝般亲吻着眼球，猩红的血液钻过她手指的缝隙，滑至她的手腕，最终滴落在暖色调的地板上。

这是专门为了佐佐木琲世建造的“家”。

任谁都会觉得是间小而温馨的家。阳光懒洋洋地洒在屋里，窗户上挂着金鱼风铃，随着吹进来的微风“叮铃叮铃”地响着清脆的声音，这间屋子诡异的气氛不减反增。

六月没有给琲世注射Rc抑制剂，她低下头，琲世的双眼正在重新构筑组织，像是在编织一个世界一般。

琲世的体温比刚开始来的时候还要低，他的呼吸变得缓慢，跟将死之人别无二致。

红色的液体把整张床铺都浸湿了，床单再也吸收不了液体，过多的血液顺着床单滴在地板上。

墙上挂着几幅用明亮的色彩画出的抽象派画作，床头柜上还放着玻璃花瓶，里面插着生命力旺盛的白色野花。

现在这些装饰无一不染上了红色。

花瓣上溅到了红色颜料，它大幅度地闪躲了一下，随后溅到了更多的红色。

六月轻柔地把眼球放在花瓶里，透明的清水里先是浮现出血丝，丝逐渐扩散成一片雾，仿佛女人绽放的艳红裙摆。

眼球浮在靠近水面的位置，六月突然烦躁起来，她忘了准备福尔马林保存老师的眼球。

六月用舌头舔舐着琲世的眼眶，舌头伸进去搅动着，破坏快要构筑好的组织，勾起线装的软肉佯装向外拉扯。

六月觉得老师的每一声惨叫声都非常、非常的——

悦耳。

琲世还没有完全丧失痛感，可是这种眼组织被舔弄的感觉非常奇妙，又黏黏糊糊地令人崩溃，他张了张嘴，发现自己连让声带振动的力量都没有了。

六月知道如何把控琲世，让他徘徊在生存与死亡的边界。她用锋利的匕首固定住老师的四肢，她有制作过蝴蝶标本的经验，蝴蝶被制成标本的时候，一定要保持最优雅的姿态。

她最后把琲世的脖子固定住。

她担心划破老师的大动脉，不得不按住老师的头，一面抚慰他说：“老师，很快就好了”，一面干脆利落地将没有涂抑制剂的库因克斯插进佐佐木琲世的喉咙。

琲世的叫声变得奇怪起来，明明那么动人，现在却发不出来声音了，最多只有浓重的粗喘声。随着自身的复原，新生的声带被匕首隔开，六月想了想，最终拔掉了喉咙上的匕首。

她想听见老师的声音。

她想让老师再叫一次她的名字，还是用那种她最喜欢的温柔的语调。

可老师看起来很累，复生的速度都变慢了。

六月在等待老师的复生的期间，剥开了老师的外衣。

她抚过手感极好的肌肉，琲世的皮肤的跟婴儿一样滑嫩，六月接着啃食起佐佐木的锁骨，双手摸到佐佐木的细腰上。

六月享受般闭上了双眼，她的鼻尖萦绕着老师的气息，她能切实感受到老师的温度。

她咬破了琲世的皮肤，吮吸着渗出来的血液。很快，她不满足这么一点伤口带来的汁液，她把头放在佐佐木的胸膛上。

米林才子总叫老师“妈妈”，那么——

声带已经恢复，佐佐木琲世已经可以发出声音了。

可他没有发出惨叫声，而是发出一种挠人心窝的声音，仿佛猫叫一样。

“啊……”

六月用舌尖挑逗着粉嫩的乳头，她一直觉得老师美丽极了。老师的皮肤像牛奶一样白，身上也总是散发出一股好闻的气息，对谁都非常温柔。

以前在训练的时候，老师从来没有像其他男性一样为了凉快脱掉T恤。一次偶然的降雨，把外出购物的六月和佐佐木琲世淋成了落汤鸡，那时候琲世穿着清爽的白衬衫。

六月忘不了老师在湿透的衬衫下的隐隐可见的身体，那一幕被她的记忆加工成了一副画作，摆在她脑海中的美术馆中央。

再睁开眼睛时，六月带着狂热温度的赫眼注视着琲世，她赫子在狭小的空间舞动。

佐佐木琲世已经恢复的差不多，他看见了六月的赫子，痛苦之余还多了疑惑。

可是很快他就知道赫子用来干什么了。

他拼劲全力挣扎，赫眼惊恐地瞪大，六月的赫子刺进琲世的赫眼，“噗”地一声全部没入。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

面前的景色开始不停地上下颤抖、扭曲，一只眼睛埋在黑暗之中，曾经也有人将武器戳进琲世的眼睛里。

赫子不断地抽插，而琲世在不断地复生，这个过程枯燥无味，溢出来的血沫在脸边积了一小滩。

皮带被扔在地上的声音让琲世清醒了一点，他用一只完好的眼睛望着六月透。

“不、不要……”

六月的嘴角上扬到一个疯狂的幅度，她将佐佐木最后一层遮羞物褪去，极力克制住自己的赫子变大，努力变成了想要的大小。

“老师。”

她不去理会琲世急促的呼吸声和拒绝的话语，取下固定脚腕的匕首，分开了佐佐木琲世的双腿。

“不……啊……！”

赫子抵在肉穴的入口，没有任何润滑，在臀缝焦躁地摩擦。

“老师，我爱你呀——”

整个世界寂静了几秒，风铃响了两声，把佐佐木琲世从空白拽回到现实。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

赫子干涩地钻进了狭窄的甬道，把穴口撑开到一种扭曲的地步，血液流了出来，充当了廉价的润滑剂。

六月耳边又响起了悦耳的声音，她迷恋般地听着，就跟夜莺一样动听呢，老师。

她操纵着赫子，一边进出琲世的眼窝，一边在他的体内抽插。

六月似乎能感受到赫子被肉壁包裹的感觉，好奇妙，好舒服，还想要更多……

整个过程没有带给佐佐木琲世一丝的快感，疼痛盖过了一切，他完好的一只眼睛瞳孔逐渐涣散。

赫子又在甬道中挺进，佐佐木的肚子隆起一团，六月反复抚摸着，喃喃自语：

“我在老师的体内……”

“好温暖啊，老师。”

“这就是老师的子宫吗？”

“老师、老师、老师……”

赫子加快了速度，毫无章法并且粗鲁地侵犯着佐佐木琲世，花瓶中的眼球在红色的冷水中注视着一切。

琲世的腿没有知觉般随着抽插的动作晃动着，六月俯身亲吻琲世细嫩的腿根，舔弄、撕咬、吮吸，将佐佐木琲世的腿根搞得一片狼藉才肯罢休。

她将耳朵附在佐佐木琲世微微隆起的肚子上，低声说：“老师，如果我留在你的子宫里，会有小宝宝吗？”

佐佐木琲世连呼吸的能力都快丧失掉，六月透自顾自说：“一定会有的，在老师的肚子里，一定会孕育出我的孩子。”

“你说呢？”

“佐佐木老师——”

“……老师！”

六月透睁开眼，耳边不是美妙的惨叫，而是小鸟唧唧喳喳的声音。

随着“哗啦”一声，没有窗帘遮挡的阳光刺进她的眼睛，六月不适地眯了眯眼睛。

逆光站着的人回头对她说：“你醒了呀？”

沐浴着正午骄阳的佐佐木琲世温顺无害，不好意思地挠了挠脸：“抱歉，今天好久都没见你出房间，不是说要一起去买东西吗？我以为出了什么事情……擅自进来了。”

六月花了很长时间平复自己的心情，理清了思绪。

是梦吗？

佐佐木琲世上前一步，担忧地问：“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

“睡太久了头有点晕……我马上起来。”

“恩，我在客厅等你。”佐佐木笑着说，他一直都将Qs班的大家当做自己的孩子看待，偶尔的迷糊迟到对与琲世来说反而让他觉得“孩子们”更加可爱。

六月等琲世出去之后，又闭上了眼睛。

在那个血腥味浓重的小屋子里，琲世依旧躺在她的身下，任她侵犯。

琲世的泪水划过太阳穴，混进脸庞的血液里。

六月咬着佐佐木琲世的耳朵，像个小孩子知道了天大的秘密一样，快乐地告诉琲世：

“——”


End file.
